matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Councillor Dillard
Councillor Dillard was one of the foremost members of the Zion Council during and after the Sixth Matrix Resistance. She had a commanding manner, and was not reluctant to challenge the captains or even Commander Lock, with whom she tended to disagree. Council: impending machine attack When the Council met about the impending Machine attack on Zion, Commander Lock urged the Council to be aware that it was the most serious threat faced by Zion to that date. Councillor Dillard was the first to reply, saying that the Council was aware of the seriousness of the attack, and gave him the Council's leave to prepare a defense using any and all means necessary, but asked if there had been any word from the Nebuchadnezzar (which was on a mission to contact the Oracle). Lock replied that there had been no word, and Councillor West asked that a ship be dispatched to discover Neo's fate. Lock, reluctant to lose a ship that could be used in Zion's defense, said that it could take days for a ship to find the Nebuchadnezzar; Councillor Dillard simply replied "then send two". Frustrated, he wanted to know how they could ask him to order two of his captains to do this, which Councillor Dillard interrupted by saying that there was no need to order the captains, as they were already present. She then called for two volunteers to aid the Nebuchadnezzar. Captain Soren of the Vigilant answered the call, and she asked him directly if he understood the situation, to which he replied he did, so, thanking him, she asked if there was another. After a long pause (during which time Bane tried unsuccessfully to convince captain Ballard to volunteer), she asked "is there no other?", and Commander Lock replied "it would be hard for any man to risk his life, especially if he does not understand the reason"; upon which captain Niobe, the Commander's partner, answered the call, and was thanked by Councillor Dillard and adjourned the Council, telling Lock that he had his orders. Council: twelve hours In the Zion Council chambers, Commander Lock informed the Council that the Machines were twelve hours away. Councillor Dillard said that the Council understood he had requested additional volunteers, and Councillor West asked what force he was committing to the primary Dock defense. Lock replied the entire APU corps and half the infantry. West queried this, and Lock said he would arm every man, woman and child to defend the Dock, to which Dillard replied "Perhaps it is best that it is not up to you." Councillor Hamann asked a final question: if there had been any word from the Nebuchadnezzar; Lock said not, and that there was no reason to expect there ever would be; Hamann replied, saying that they could hope, to which Lock closed by saying "I'm afraid hope is an indulgence I don't have time for." Council: three captains' report On their return to Zion in the Mjolnir, EMPing the first sentinel army which had breached the Dock but inadvertently taking out the APUs and defense systems, captains Morpheus, Niobe and Roland were questioned by the Council in Councillor Hamann's private quarters. Councillor Dillard asked Niobe about her decision to allow Neo and Trinity to attempt to make it to the Machine City, saying "So you gave them your ship?" Niobe agreed to this and Councillor Grace's question of if she knew what Neo planned to do with it; Hamann asked if the Oracle had said nothing of it, and Niobe replied that the Oracle had told her Neo would need her help, and when the time came she would choose to help him or not. Councillor West asked what help a single vessel could have against the Machine's entire defense system, which captain Roland answered "None", but Neo wouldn't listen and was out of his mind. Morpheus, silent until then, spoke, saying that Neo wasn't insane, but was doing what he believed he must; that he would not give up and neither should they. He spoke as much for himself as for them, and the Councillors' expressions were altered from being critical. Commander Roland During the destruction of the old Zion at the start of the Second Machine War, Commander Lock was lost, believed dead, and the Council promoted Roland to Commander of Zion's military. In fact, Mauser rescued the injured Lock, and took him to a lab near the surface, which had belonged to Danielle Wright. Mauser was last seen by Lock leading sentinels away from his position, and he managed to activate an emergency beacon and was recovered by an E Pluribus Neo hovercraft. Despite his return, Lock was not reinstated as Commander, and Councillor Dillard conveyed this to Commander Roland in a message that was intercepted by the Cypherite Veil and her operatives. Appearances *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''The Matrix Reloaded'' **Scene 16: "The volunteer" *''The Matrix Revolutions'' **Scene 11: "Volunteers" **Scene 22: "Report to the council" *''The Matrix Online'' **Chapter 10.2.1 de:Dillard ru:Советник Диллард Category:Resistance Characters category:Zionites Category:Females Category:Zion Council Category:Characters